meraih maika
by shazukivvf
Summary: perjalanan yohio menggapai pujaan hati. "aku mau ... jadi pacar kamu aja."


vocaloid (c) yamaha, crypton. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis oleh **kryasea** (dulu azukihazl) dan **kindovvf**.

* * *

Yohio suka gado-gado. Tapi Maika sukanya kerak telor. Yohio suka ngajak berantem. Tapi Maika sukanya ngajak berteman. Yohio punya banyak mobil-mobilan. Tapi Maika punyanya banyak simpanan—ups. Bukan, bukan, yang terakhir itu bohong. Maika itu setia kok, jangan panik. Ya, iya, memang, setiap tikungan ada. Tapi hati Maika masih suci untuk satu orang saja. Satu di Jawa Barat, satu di Jakarta, satu di Banten, satu di Jawa Tengah, satu di Jawa Timur, satu di Yogyakarta, satu di Papua Barat.

Maika memang oportunis sejati. Dan Yohio masokis dari hati, karena masih keukeuh saja menyimpan rasa untuk Maika. Padahal Yohio tahu hati Maika belum tentu jatuh padanya, tapi tak apa.

Jadi di sinilah Yohio, berdiri di bawah tiang bendera, berusaha memasang senyum terbaik walau kepanasan minta ampun. Kalau dia mengeluh tidak ingin berdiri di situ, semua warga sekolah akan marah-marah karena dia tidak becus jadi pengerek bendera—Maika juga bisa _ilfeel_. _Gakupo kampret_ , Yohio merutuk dalam hati. Oh, mau tahu kenapa Yohio mengumpat pada Gakupo? Ya bayangkan saja: Gakupo-lah yang semestinya menjadi petugas pengibar bendera besok Senin, bersama Kaito dan Luna. Tapi Gakupo malah sakit, baru tadi malam, dan seenaknya menunjuk Yohio sebagai pengganti.

"Yohio kecepetan," komentar Maika sang pemimpin upacara. Mampus, sang gebetan pun sudah campur tangan akibat ketidakbecusannya! Yohio cepat-cepat putar otak. Akhirnya otaknya terputar betulan—Yohio (sok) mengerang kesakitan.

Luna, anak PMR yang lemah lembut dan sangat pengasih, langsung panik. Padahal Yohio inginnya Maika yang panik. "Eh, Yohio kenapa? Capek? Mau pingsan? Mau ke UKS aja?!"

"Aku mau ... jadi pacar kamu aja," jawab Yohio mabuk. Mungkin karena sesaat tadi Luna terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang peduli pada remah-remah gorengan seperti dia. "Eh, ehem," Yohio berdeham ketika sadar. "Maaf. Tadi itu cuma kesambet."

"Woy," Suara Maika mengagetkannya (Yohio berharap gebetannya itu sedang cemburu). "Jangan malah bisik-bisik, dong! Itu bendera belum sampe atas!"

"Iya nih lelet amat sih," Terdengarlah tiba-tiba suara yang Yohio benci dan ingin menyantet si empunya, suara milik orang yang juga naksir Maika. Dengan kata lain, pemimpin pleton tengah. Namanya Akaito. Yang rambut hitamnya di- _highlight_ merah di dekat telinga dengan amat sangat norak. Dasar cabe. _Memangnya Maika suka cabe, apa?!_

Luna, yang sepertinya sudah tahu kalau Yohio itu bego dan sering ngelindur, menoleh ke arah Maika. Maika, yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Yohio, balik menoleh. "Bentar, ya. Tadi kukira Yohio mau pingsan."

Di samping Yohio dan Luna, Kaito mendadak pingsan.

"Lha Kaito?!"

Maika menepuk dahi. Luna sigap berlutut dan melakukan pertolongan pertama. Yohio bernapas lega, berpikir latihan hari ini akan dibatalkan. Formasi petugas upacara siang itu segera bubar, ikut mengerumuni Kaito yang mukanya merah, mungkin karena kepanasan. Begitu pula Yohio, ia merasa tidak tega. Dia cepat-cepat mengerek bendera sampai puncak, mengikat talinya asal-asalan, dan menggotong Kaito ke UKS bersama tiga orang lain.

Kemudian Kaito siuman di tengah jalan. Dia pun meronta-ronta seperti bocah ingusan yang sedang diculik Pennywise. Yohio bahkan sempat kena sikut di rusuk. Untung saja hal itu tidak membuatnya refleks menjatuhkan Kaito.

"O-oi Kaito lu kenapa sih? Ayan?!"

"TURUNIN GUE!"

"Lha ntar lu tumbang lagi gimana—"

"Pokoknya lepasin gue, jangan macem-macem!"

Yohio bertukar pandang dengan tiga orang lain yang sedang memapah Kaito. Mereka adalah Gumiya, Rinto, dan ... lho, kok Akaito juga?!

Tidak sudi berada kurang dari radius lima meter dari Akaito, Yohio langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Kaito. Tiga orang yang lain juga melakukan hal serupa, mereka kira Yohio hanya menuruti perkataan Kaito yang minta dilepaskan.

Kaito pun jatuh nyungsrek dengan suksesnya.

Untungnya Luna mengikuti mereka dari tadi. Gadis manis bak malaikat itu langsung menyambit kepala Yohio dengan jas almamater entah punya siapa, mungkin punya Kaito. Setelah itu dia berlutut, mungkin hendak menolong Kaito yang tidak berdaya.

Tidak terima akan tindak kekerasan barusan, Yohio menyuarakan suara hati yang menjerit perih. "Kok cuma aku yang disambit?!"

Luna kelihatan tidak peduli. Gumiya, Rinto, dan Akaito juga tidak peduli— _kampret_. Oke, Yohio tarik ucapannya tentang Luna yang penuh welas asih. Padahal dia tadi sempat kepikiran _move on_ ke Luna saja daripada mengejar Maika si ratu jelita tapi galak yang katanya punya banyak simpanan itu melulu, tapi sekarang tidak jadi.

Yohio berpikir sebentar dan merasa bodoh karena baru ingat kalau Kaito dan Luna sudah dua tahun pacaran. Lalu sekarang, di depan matanya, Luna sedang membantu Kaito berdiri dengan _so sweet_. Hati Yohio langsung tercabik-cabik. Bukan karena dia cemburu pada Luna apalagi Kaito, amit-amit deh, tapi karena dia juga ingin punya sandaran hati. Sambil berdelusi bahwa pemandangan di hadapan adalah dirinya sendiri dengan Maika, Yohio entah kenapa sontak menjatuhkan tubuh hingga posisinya sekarang adalah tergeletak mengenaskan.

 _Maika, Maika, lihat aku, aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, tolonglah aku._ Itu adalah isi pikirannya ketika ia menutup kedua mata dengan gerakan _slow motion_ yang sangat dramatis.

Tapi alih-alih mendengar suara Maika yang penuh kekhawatiran, Yohio justru mendengar suara Akaito. "BEGO," makinya. Kemudian semua orang melangkah meninggalkannya.

Yohio sedih—teman-teman pergi, Maika gagal diraih.

* * *

a/n: seperti fik2 sebelumnya ini fik estafet dengan jatah satu orang satu kalimat. jadi tiap ganti kalimat itu juga ganti yang nulis makanya bisa random gitu ok tunggu fik estafet kami lainnya dadah!


End file.
